


it's been a long day

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, leader line is also soft line, they are v stressed and deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: After a long day of schedules, Sooyoung just wants to snuggle with her girlfriends.





	it's been a long day

**Author's Note:**

> a cute oneshot for my new favorite loona ship :) leader line deserve all the love in the world
> 
> title is from seesaw, if you didn't know already.

      “Who would’ve known that being a leader is so exhausting?” Sooyoung says as when she enters the room. Her girlfriends raise their hands lazily and she scoffs, falling onto the sofa. Haseul makes a sound of discontent, causing groans and grumbles to erupt from the other two as they move to accommodate her wishes; her wishes being one of her favorite cuddle positions, with the leader curled up in Sooyoung’s lap while her legs drape across Jungeun’s, and their youngest curls up to their oldest’s shoulder.

       Jungeun snorts. “You love being babied way too much for the average adult.”

       “Well I think we all know that I’m far from average,” Haseul responds, and they all giggle. They sit in silence for a bit, simply enjoying each other’s company and staring blankly at the moving screen in front of them. It’s some documentary, and Sooyoung can already tell the argument that it had stemmed from. (Jungeun wanted a horror film, Haseul wanted a k-drama, and they had compromised on their other girlfriend’s favorite. How thoughtful.)

       “How are your kids doing?” the blonde asks. The eldest hums, pretending to be in deep thought.

       “I think Jiwoo went to take a nap, and Chae and Hyejoo are getting some food.”

       “You trust Chaewon in the kitchen?” Haseul asks, looking up.

       “No, but I trust Hyejoo to not let her burn the dorm down.”

       It’s the same status report they do every night, more relaxed than the kind with the managers. With the managers it’s “are they happy,” “are they healthy,” “did they behave.” Between the three of them however, it’s more so about the antics that their members had gotten into, which they may or may not have participated in (with Jungeun, it was mostly the former.)

       It’s times like these when she dismounts her high horse and becomes more aware, more observant. Where she pays more attention to the little things, like the little fibers sticking out on Jungeun’s sweater, or how cute Haseul looks when she’s drowning in Sooyoung’s oversized sweatshirt, or how beautiful both of her girlfriends are when they’re barefaced and sleepy, clinging to each other like they’re the only source of heat in the cold winter. Even without the fame, without the debut and the training and the rest (well maybe with the rest, the other girls are a part of her too), without the opportunity of being an idol, she thinks she’d be fine if she could still come home to this.                                  

       Haseul yawns, nuzzling into Sooyoung’s neck as her girlfriends look down on her fondly. “And what did you do today to make you so tired?"

       “Other than trying to wrangle up eleven girls this morning?” The other two wince when she says that. They weren’t much help then. “I didn’t get a lot of sleep. The kids kept me up all day.”

       “And by kids she means Jinsoul, Yerim, and Yeojin,” Jungeun tattles. Sooyoung sighs. Of course it was.

       “It’s not their fault, they didn’t know that I wanted to rest.”

       “Well no one will know that you want to rest if you don’t let people know that you’re tired,” the oldest says. It’s not a scold necessarily, not with the underlying worry that she has in her words. Jungeun nods along. “Or do we have to remind you how many times you’ve passed out in our arms on days like this.”

       “A leader isn’t supposed to show weakness—”

       “It’s not showing weakness to admit that you need help,” The blonde interrupts, “much less to say that you need a break.”

       Haseul’s lips quirk down, and her eyes narrow ever so slightly. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she mutters into Sooyoung’s neck. The other two sigh.

       “If you’re going to sleep then do we not get our goodnight kiss?” Sooyoung asks. Haseul opens her eyes and pecks them both on the lips, short and sweet before snuggling deeper into her girlfriend’s body. Jungeun smirks before capturing their eldest’s lips in a slightly longer kiss, pulling back before it can get too deep and nuzzling her face into her shoulder. Sooyoung whines at the loss, but ultimately leans her head back onto the couch, following her lovers into slumber.

 

       (“Hyunjin, Hyunjin look at this,” Heejin whispers as her friend enters the living room. She had only come in to turn off the tv, but had managed to stumble upon a rare occurrence in the dorm.

        “They look so…peaceful,” Hyunjin says before taking another bite of her crossaint.

        The three leaders were all cuddled up together, so close that they only took up half of the couch by themselves. Haseul was curled up in Sooyoung’s lap like a small child with her feet dangling off of the sofa. Jungeun was underneath her legs, one arm holding onto their leader’s thigh and the other secure around the oldest girl’s waist. Sooyoung’s head rested on the blonde’s, soft snores exiting with every exhale. Hyunjin was only admiring the sight, for it wasn’t one they saw very often, when she hears the sound of a camera shutter. She turns to Heejin.

        Heejin gives her a thumbs up before they hear a groan, freezing and staring at each other wide eyed as Jungeun shifts in her sleep. They both let out a sigh of relief when she stops moving again, and rush out of the room.

        “They’re gonna kill you if they find out you took a picture,” Hyunjin says when they reach their bunks.

        “I know, Hyunnie,” Heejin replies with a smirk. “That’s why they’ll never find out.”)  

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
